STRANGERS
by Starcakes
Summary: "My mother warned me about strangers like you..." She realized something that day. That mothers' do know best. VAMPIRE AU: Tumblr prompt. Told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I sit here?"

Hinata looked up from the book that she was reading to the person whose said cool velvety voice belonged to. A man around 23 of age with ebony hair that matches his eyes along with pale pasty skin stood before her; a coffee and a briefcase on his hands.  
She briefly looked around the coffee shop to find that the seat in front of her was indeed the only one available. Giving the man a glance, she nodded her head for approval and returned her gaze on her book.

He grunted as he sat and took a gulp of his beverage. He eyed his said seat-mate noting of her dark hair that looks more blue than black and her soft lavender hue eyes that was so bizarre but easily complimented her porcelain complexion. He took another gulp of his coffee and produced a laptop from his case.

"I'm going to take over the table." He cooly implied.

Setting town the laptop and spreading various papers on their so-called "shared" table. She glanced at him through her lashes and nodded, quickly retreating her eyes to her book once again.

"Are you mute?" He asked without hesitating while typing away with the device.

"I don't talk to strangers." Her voice soft but firm.

Sasuke's fingers paused, resting on top of the keys and shifted his eyes from the screen to her face, Their eyes collided and a smirk found it's way to his handsome face.

"Ah, but you just talked to me. Stranger." He stated, throwing the word back at her.

Hinata just stared at him with disbelief etched on her face. Is this guy for real? What in the world is he playing at? What are they? Six years old? She just wanted peace and quiet while she read her book. The said girl just huffed out a sigh of frustration and closed her book.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you, _stranger_." Making sure to emphasize the word. Shoving her book in her bag and walking away from their table; out of the said establishment.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched her through the window of the shop, her spider web like hair dancing on the late afternoon breeze.

"Stranger huh..." He said to himself as his clearly amused onyx orbs glinted briefly like rubies.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneezing for the umpteenth time, Hinata climbed out of her car and immediately clutched her sweater closer to her body, trying to block the evening chill. Locking her car, she proceeded to the small convenient store, sniffling along. She could have been warmly tucked in the comforts of her bed, she thought.  
Snoozing away and dreaming of warm sunny days if not for the fact that she ran out of the necessities needed to help ease her reddened nose and sore throat.

The dark haired girl made her way towards the short aisle, hoping to see the medicine that she would always buy. She grabbed the said medication, and buried herself more in to the bulky sweater she was donned in.

"You smell horrible."

Startled, lavender eyes looked up to the owner of the voice that sounded vaguely familiar. The same man with ebony hair that matches his eyes; with the same pale pasty skin, stood before her with his hands in his pockets. A sense of deja vu overcame Hinata as she stared at the man before her.  
It was like the time at the cafe, she deducted. This person's whole being felt like it was stepping and crushing her own person-and him being taller does not help at all. Not at all-which was the reason that made her stepped back a foot away.  
Hinata and the stranger's path had not crossed for about a week now or two, and she was thankful for that. The girl however, took note of the feeling that there was something different about this man this time around.

It was his eyes.

His eyes looked much more darker. Much more heavier. Like deep pools of ink, swirling in its socket endlessly. Overpowering the whiteness of his eyes, giving out a stark contrast on his chiseled face. Hinata noticed how a fine elegant eyebrow raised questionably at her. Probably because of the fact that she was staring at him for too long, the girl mused inwardly.  
She huffed and pushed her way around him, making sure to knock her elbow on his arm that was closest to her.

"I know I look horrible. But I know damn well that I don't smell. So don't be a jerk." She said under her breath while throwing the man one of the best glare that she could muster.

His only answer was a soft chuckle, as he looked down on the arm that she purposely elbowed. Watching her walked away in annoyance was so amusing that he followed her through the short aisle of the store and towards the cash register. He stood right behind her waiting on her next reaction. And she did not disappoint.

She whipped her head around with a scowl on her face. That scowl only made her look comical with her red nose accompanied by flushed cheeks.

"Quit bothering me." She huffed out. Clearly annoyed.

"I'm not bothering you. I am also a costumer, if you're not aware." He retorted, raising his brow at her once more.

"I told you, I don't-"

"Sasuke." He stated smoothly, cutting her off. "Now that you know my name, I'm not a stranger anymore." He finished with a smirk.

Sasuke turned, headed for the exit. But not until he paused for a second to glanced at the girl once more with that ever present smirk of his, plastered on his face. Quickly he added, "Remember it well" and was gone.

Lavender eyes was glued to where the said Sasuke stood, a dumbfounded look marring her face. She sighed heavily and pressed a hand on her right temple, and mumbled to herself about the world filled with arrogant creepers.  
Handsome arrogant creepers. She grumbled annoyingly at herself. She was definitely sick, definitely and clearly out of her mind to even conjured that thought. Without further a do, she paid for her drugs and left the store, clearly exhausted.

* * *

**Mother of all that is merciful! That took forever! Damn...haha**

**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed! See you guys in the next chapter! :)**

_**Starcakes **_


End file.
